


Vengeful Cycles

by smolonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolonde/pseuds/smolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study of Vriska and Aradia's relationship before and throughout the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Cycles

A little grub playing in the sand; her hair is long and curled. You walk up to her, never having seen another child in your part of the planet. She turns, two black eyes staring straight at you, quirked with interest.

"Hey, I'm Vriska. Wanna be friends?"

The other nods shyly. "I'm Aradia."

And you feel a warmth quelling in your chest. "Wanna build a sand castle?"

The sound of your mixed giggles fill the air.

                                                                   *****

The light of the Alternian moons shine down upon the battlefield. Is it a battlefield? To you, the troll in pirate’s garb, it is nothing less. You await the explorer with bated breath, imagining the curls of your rival’s hair and her bubbling rust-colored blood. Your heart fills slowly with an affection that you know all too well, especially for this girl. The rest of the world cannot provide for you, cannot fill you with the absolute joy that the rustblood adds to every moment, cannot amaze you like Aradia does. And so you waits in silence for her.

Your lone figure on the battlefield is soon joined by another, descending from the heavens on an ethereal mist. As she floats to the ground, you stares up at her, beholding the maidenly, graceful glory of the girl; her narrow eyes slide open, the starkness of her yellow irises stark against the grey of her skin; in her left hand, a whip is curled. Her horns curl majestically from the mass of black hair, which falls over her shoulders in thick ringlets. And for a moment, just a moment, you are speechless.

You soon recovers from this momentary lapse, jumping into condescension the moment your quarry descends.

“Are you ready to get wrecked, Handmaid? Because I’m going to wreck your shit so hard you’ll feel it in the afterlife.”

“I’m ready to battle, Marquise.” You hear the hint of a kind smile in her voice. God, she’s adorable.

You slip out of character for a moment, making the time-out sign with your hand. “I’ll go easy on you, since I’m the one who got you into hardcore FLARPing. But you still don’t stand a chance.”

And the two of you run at each other on the battlefield, grinning at the adrenaline bursting through your veins.

                                                                                ***

AA: vriska im telling y0u this is g0ing t0 be great

AG: Aradia, what could possi8ly 8e so important that you have to make the trip all the way to my hive?

AA: y0ull see i had a really g00d idea

AG: I think I hear you outside.

You stand upon the roof of your hive, seeing Aradia descend to face you.

“Okay, Megido. Something is up, seeing as you messaged me this morning then immediately hauled ass to my place.”

Her eyes dance. “Vriska, you’re one of my closest friends, and you got me into RP. I have an offer for you.”

“Shoot.”

“I’ve been talking to Terezi and Tavros, and I’m thinking of splitting up into a two-team FLARP system. You and Terezi on Team Scourge, me and Tavros on Team Charge. We can battle each other, and after all, the more the merrier!” Her dimples rise to the surface of her cheeks. “I think that they’d be great to play with, and it’s not that hard to pick up.

You stand in shock for a second, but you try to play it off as a joke. “What, Megido, I’m not good enough for you?”

She giggles, the sound a soft tinkle. “Great, so we’ll all meet tomorrow to discuss the details. Bye, Vriska!” And she floats away on the breeze, gone as soon as she arrived.

In that moment, your vision goes red. How could she do this to you? You taught her how to FLARP. You were her closest friend. You cared about her. And she abandoned you for _him._ That weakling Tavros. Was he better than you? What did he have that you didn’t? Why would she leave you?

Instead of dropping to the floor and crying, like you want to, you stride over to a magic eight-ball that lies undamaged on your table. You pick it up and hurl it against the wall, screaming wordlessly into your jacket, watching as the blue fluid trickles down the wall. And you make a vow; if Aradia Megido ever hurts you again, you will not think twice about hitting her back just as hard.

                                                                                ***

The rivalry between Team Scourge and Team Charge is growing, and you’re feeling pretty good. That is, until Aradia attacks you.

From day one of the “battle”, you have been ruthless to the opposition. Terezi and you tore Team Charge down, but your tactics have been especially violent lately. Tavros has torn something away from you, something so important that you will never forgive him for. Of course, he’s also a weakling and a doormat, which makes you hate him even more.

 Today’s battle on the cliff was different than anything before, though. He hadn’t provoked you or anything, and while you could blame it on White Text Guy, it was you who sent him over the cliff. You watched and cackled with glee as he leapt, your brain closing around his, feeling his delicious fear. Of course, you could say that he’d broken a rule, thereby enabling you to do the same, but you _want_ to take credit for this. You want to be the bitch that took him down.

Aradia got her vengeance, though. You can’t believe that you thought she wouldn’t hurt her oldest friend. Yet here you are, surrounded by ghosts that howl your name.

_Vriska. You killed me._

_I was fed to your spider while you watched me scream._

_You deserve worse than this._

Your friend, the girl you knew so well, hurt you even worse this time. You’re on the floor of your hive, submitting to the voices of the dead. They ring around you, their teeth gnashing, and you feel tears stream down your face. And suddenly, your computer beeps with an incoming message.

_Well?_

White Text Guy is pestering you again, and as he spites you with his sarcasm, something he says resonates with you.

_Aren't you going to kill her?_

_Maybe you are a person with free will and you won't kill your friend._

And when he stops pestering you, your heart is pounding. He’s right. She’s done nothing to you except hurt you and make life hell.

Although, you should speak to her. You text her, and her response is brusque.

AA: id rather n0t talk t0 y0u right n0w

And with that, you feel no regret. She has abandoned you.

  
So you go through with it. You use her boyfriend as the murder weapon, and after her blood is spilled, you feel some kind of savage pleasure. Yet for some reason, when you lose control over his brain, you slump down to the floor and cry.

                                                                                                ***

As you worked to be co-leader of the blue team, you thought maybe it’d be just like old times. Maybe she’d like you again, maybe she’d see how wrong she was in choosing them over you. Maybe you’d run into each other’s arms and fall into the friendship you once knew so well.

You were wrong.

Aradia kicks you off the team with no second thoughts. And even when she’s gotten her revenge already, even when you gifted her a new body as a peace offering, she still has a bone to pick with you. You realize this when you’re being slammed into the floor repeatedly, blue blood oozing from you into the sand. And even when you bleed out on your quest bed, you can feel in your dying brain that she’s won.

                                                                                                ***

In the dream bubbles, your pirate ship has found itself new company. Aradia and some others have boarded, and while you want nothing more than for her to get off your ship, you’re distracted by the fish girl and your boring double. When everyone leaves you, and you’re on the floor in fury, you can’t help noticing that she stays. And just when you’re about to call out for her, call out for the sympathy you once knew from those red-painted lips, you see a joyous smile split her face, then a full-force laugh making its way from her lungs. And you know that she’s laughing at your pain.

Without a second thought, you jump feet-first into the pit.

                                                                                                ***

Meenah has gone back to the carnival to get some cotton candy. Ever since the two of you left, you’ve been craving it. You’re just starting to relax into a dream of her when you feel a warm hand on your shoulder.

“You’re happy.” Aradia’s chime-like voice wafts into your ear.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Nice to see that you’ve finally found a healthy matespritship.”

“It’s better than anything I ever had with you.” Your voice shakes.

“Oh, Vriska. We never had anything. Not red, not black, not pale. We both know that.”

And then she drifts away on the breeze, a complete stranger to you, one you will undoubtedly see again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no canon evidence of Aradia and Vriska's previous interactions, so I wanted to delve into it a bit more.  
> i can't get the stupid color text to work so sorry about that¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Follow me on tumblr: enviableceruleanswill


End file.
